Alfried Gallant
Alfried Gallant is a lieutenant colonel of the Zogilian National Defense Force and the leader of the 193rd Independent Sumarine Brigade's 501st Mobile Squadron. Background Very little is known about Alfried Gallant other than that he was renowned for his skills in the Zogilian military, and was known as "the star of the National Defense Force". Personality He is calm and logical. He appears to care greatly for his men, as he decided to destroy Bradyon upon Passo's death and had Hina released after Margaret O'Keefe jailed her because an enemy knew her name. He thinks that people that cause their own demise should be left alone, responsible for their own death yet he saved Margaret from this fate. He later used her support for a plan that would giver her back her position in the administration if it succeeded. He is a great strategist. He disliked Dolzief and he seems to distrust Wilhelm Hahn. He seems to acknowledge that Zogilia's pursuit of nectoribium is problematic and may have bad repercussions. Abilities He is an excellent strategist as he cornered the Cygnus twice. He is also a skilled Valiancer pilot. He is said to be an ace among the Zogilia soldiers. Plot He appears to attack the Cygnus but is actually after Bradyon, which he proceeds to corner with Hina and Passo. The plan fails only because of Luxon's arrival on battlefield and the successful coupling. He quickly realizes Zogillia underestimated the Alliance as Bradyon proves to be a tough opponent and eventually Passo is killed. Angered, he decides to destroy Bradyon. Later he participated in the attack to take Chitose base. He also confronted the Cygnus with the Trident. He was shocked when Bradyon and Luxon's abilities permitted the ship to escape but he told Margaret not to pursue them as their mission was to secure the base. In episode 7, he received a new ship, the Vajra and went after the white swan. He found it before the Imperial forces but Margaret told him to send notice to Dolzief, who did not wanted him to intervene. He still had the Valiancers ready. He watched as the Imperial squad was defeated and Dolzief died. He waited until the two Valiancers' coupling ended before launching the attack, because he knew it would take time for them to recover. His timing forced the Cygnus to flee into the storm so he called the Valiancers back to the ship, because they could not fly in these winds, intending to pursue the Alliance ship. However Hina disobeyed which ultimately caused both her and Aoba to fall out of the sky. In episode 8, he commented Margaret was still trying to gain favor from a dead man as she wanted to find Dolzief rather than searching for Hina. As soon as they confirmed Dolzief was down, he let the team go search for Hina. In episode 9, he participated in the attack against the Cygnus. He saved Margaret when her Valiancer was partially destroyed by Bradyon. He received confirmation from Wilhelm Hahn that his plan for some indirect action to capture the new-type had been accepted. In episode 11, he recalled Bizon Gerafil he was to go to the rendez-vous point when the latter, having stolen Bradyon, wanted to stay and fight. In episode 12, he was suprised when Hina and Bizon were picked from his team by Wilhelm Hahn, even when the latter told she wanted revenge. He appeared to distrust the scientist. He made a plan up that was supported by Margaret. She told him she would not thank him when he said that if the plan succeeded she could take her place back among the administration. He said he was just using her. During the battle, he expressed concern over Hina and Bizon, as they were no longer attached to his commands and acting strangely. In episode 13, he looked at the performances of Hina and Bizon's coupling Valiancers. He was against firing the Garapushka again because it was powered by nectoribium. He revealed that shooting with it required one year of Zogilia's production in nectoribium to fire thus the country might face bankruptcy if it was not handled carefully but he had to admit he was the one who asked for the first shot. He realized the Alliance had new, updated, coupling Valiancers when Bradyon Next and Luxon Next arrived to save the Cygnus. He looked their battle but had to go fight. He realized that Zogilia might have depended on the coupling Valiancers as much as the Aliiance when they could not do any progress on the battlefield. He was later seen retreating from Alaska with the Zogilian fleet after they lost the Garapushka. He told the war was not over yet, and then he wondered if that defeat had been directly caused by Zogilia's greed. Category:Characters Category:Male